


I'm thankful for you

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Pinto fics [8]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days ago, I saw  <a href="http://33.media.tumblr.com/90464b6df3401ce5a9ace0bc8df3f55e/tumblr_n72028Es8C1slhym1o1_400.gif">this gif</a> on the pinto bar and felt the need to write a fic about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm thankful for you

Chris can barely taste the delicious turkey that he’s currently eating, his nervousness making it taste like ashes in his mouth. He’s kind of thankful that Zach had roped him into taking that one acting class because he thinks it’s helping disguise the fact that he feels terrified.

He looks over at the seat next to him, where Zach is sitting, talking animatedly with his sister about something, and he feels himself smile. Zach seems to fit in _perfectly_ with his family, charming both his parents and his sister, and Chris thinks that he is incredibly lucky that Zach is dating _him_ and not someone else.

Zach turns to look at him and returns Chris’s smile, and some of the pressure around Chris’s chest eases, making it easier for him to eat. He silently nudges Zach’s foot with his own as a _thank you_ and manages to tuck into his food.

The funny thing is, Chris knows he shouldn’t be nervous about coming out to his family- his parents and sister have demonstrated that they don’t have a problem with gay people. Still, Chris can’t help but worry that that support might only extend to people who aren’t connected with him. God knows that some of the people he’s come out to, people who said that they supported gays, people that he’d considered _friends_ , had dropped him like a hot potato when he’d come out to them. 

Despite his worry, however, he manages to get through dinner without having a nervous breakdown. It’s when everyone finishes eating that he gets more nervous- this is it.

The way Thanksgiving dinner in the Pine family works is that after everyone’s eaten, they go around the table and say what they’re thankful for. This year, because of the way the 5 people at the table are sitting, Chris is going to go last.

Chris can hardly pay attention what his parents and sister say that they’re thankful for, but he can clearly hear Zach say that he’s thankful for his family (his mom and his brother Joe), and for Chris for inviting him to stay in California for Thanksgiving instead of flying all the way home to Pittsburgh, and then it’s Chris’s turn.

Chris opens his mouth and tries to talk, but nothing comes out. He feels like he’s going to have a panic attack when he feels Zach lace his fingers between Chris’s. Chris takes a deep breath as Zach’s thumb rubs his hand soothingly, and says, “This year, I’m thankful for- this delicious dinner, and for my- boyfriend Zach.” He looks down after he says this, but can feel his family staring at him, and flushes.

“I _knew_ it!” Katie exclaims. Chris raises his hand to see Katie grinning excitedly, while his mom has a small smile and his dad is still staring intently at him and Zach.

“You knew?” asks Chris.

“Firstly, the only people you’ve ever invited to Thanksgiving dinners were your girlfriends,” replies Katie. “Secondly, have you _seen_ the way you two look at each other?”

Chris turns to look at Zach, who’s blushing a bit, and Katie continues, “Yeah. Like you’re doing right now.” 

“I have to say, you two do make a cute couple,” Chris’s mom chimes in, and Chris feels his blush grow.

“Yeah, we do, don’t we?” Zach replies with a lopsided grin, and leans over to kiss Chris.


End file.
